A day for you, a day for me
by kwaenchannahyo
Summary: A normal day for Luna's twins Lorcan and Lysander. Visiting the Burrow and talking to Molly's not-so-friendly granddaughter Dominique.


**Hello everyone!**

**It's me with another story. A one-shot this time and it's about another set of twins: Luna's sons Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. I think they're pretty interesting characters, mostly because we don't know anything about them and can't be OOC.**

**This one-shot is not beta'd and I wrote it within like.. 10 minutes? So don't expect it to be great! ;D**

**~~ A day for you, a day for me. ~~  
><strong>

"Lorcan, Lysander - Come to the kitchen!"

The twins grimaced and slowly went downstairs. They entered the kitchen and saw their Dad standing right in front of a large pile of papers. He looked really annoyed and gestured them to come closer.

"What's all of that?", Lorcan asked curiously and pointed at the papers. His Dad just shrugged and sat down on one of the red wooden chairs. He folded his arms and sighed, "Your Mom has gone to research Mackled Malackies or something again", he began, "And I need to go to work now. I'm taking you to the burrow and your Mom's going to pick you up later tonight."

The kids' eyes widened and they grinned - "We're at Molly's house again? Really? Are Lily and Hugo there, too?"

Rolf Scamander shrugged and stood up. He really wasn't the right one to be a father, let alone have two kids at once. If only his wife Luna hadn't wanted children so badly.. And now she didn't even look after them!

"Go fetch your stuff and then we're leaving, but hurry up", he told them and put on his jacket. It was October and not really warm anymore.

Lorcan and Lysander hurried upstairs into their room and took some random toys. They stuffed it all inside two bags and quickly put on their shoes without closing them - Their Mom always told them how useless shoes were, anyway. But their Dad insisted on wearing some when they left home.

Once they were bag in the kitchen, they grabbed their Dad's arm and after a few seconds found themselves at the burrow's garden. Molly was already standing beside the door with baby Louis in her arms.

"Wow, but Domick is not here, is she? If she is, we'll leave right now!", Lorcan shouted as soon as he recognized the blond hair the baby had.

Molly smiled reassuringly, "Her name is Dominique and she's gone shopping with Fleur. I'm sure she won't be back for a few hours."

The twins sighed relieved and ran towards Molly, who patted their heads and turned to their Dad. "When will you be back?", she asked.

"Luna will pick them up later, but I don't know when exactly. Hope you don't mind having them for dinner?", their Dad responded.

"Of course not! I planned to cook more, anyway. Unfortunately only Bill and Fleur can be here with Dominique and Louis. I'd hoped to see Hugo and Lily, too", she said a little sadly.

"Well, having four kids in the house is more than enough, isn't it?", Rolf asked irritated.

"I'm sure you'll find out what pleasure it is to have many kids around someday. There's nothing more beautiful and heartwarming than a child's smile, right?", Molly asked with a very dreamy voice. The twins just rolled their eyes and entered the house without saying goodbye to their Dad. He wouldn't mind anyway, they thought.

"You know, I found the Mackled Malaclaws really cool last time Mommy talked about them. They're awesome things!", Lorcan whispered to his brother, "But Mommy told us to make it a secret because they're really rare."

Lysander nodded, "But Daddy talked about them anyway, he doesn't care about the Malaclaws. We're going to tell Mommy, right?"

Lorcan nodded and pouted his lips, "Daddy really needs to study them more. He didn't even get the name right! I thought that was his job?"

Lysander shook his head and grinned, "That isn't his job. He works for the Ministry - They hate animals there. Didn't you know?"

Lorcan's eyes widened and then he grinned too. "I'm never going to work for the Ministry. I'm going to become what Mommy is and I'll find new animals that nobody has ever heard of. I'll call them the LORCs", he explained, "They will be awesome. I think they will be similar to dragons, but way cooler and rarer. Maybe they'll have golden skin. What animals will you find?"

"I'm going to find dragons, too! And I'll call them SANDERs. Do you think that name is already taken?", Lysander asked curiously. Lorcan shrugged and grinned again, "If it is, then we'll just make sure that the current Sanders become extinct, so you can have new ones."

"That sounds great!", Lysander said and nodded.

"My big sister Victoire is in Hogwarts at the moment. She's a really good student and she's popular, too. I am sure that you two will never be Hogwarts students."

Lorcan and Lysander grimaced in annoyance. Oh, how they hated Dominique Weasley. The redhead didn't talk about anything but clothes, France and her sister - Even Victoire was better company than her. Also, Dominique always thought she was very important because she would be a Hogwarts students next year, too. Lorcan and Lysander had to wait three years, but they didn't mind at all. That meant two years less being at Hogwarts together with Dominique.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Dominique and Louis Weasley were sitting at the big wooden table in the Burrow's kitchen. Lysander and Lorcan Scamander were sitting with them, but they weren't really fond of it. The food was good as always (their own Mom never really cooked anything edible), but the company was really bad.

"Our Mommy is researching the Mackled Malaclaws at the moment and those are awesome. They can eat you any moment and nobody can help you. At least we can defend ourselves because our Mommy showed us some Karate!", Lorcan said.

"I'm sure those things are just little bugs and I hate bugs. They're disgusting! And of course I can defend myself, I'm way older than you and Victoire showed me some spells during the Summer Holidays", Dominique said.

"You don't have a wand, so you can't do any of that spells. It's not good to rely only on your wand", Lysander contered. At least that was something their Mom always told them when they complained about not having wands yet. They complained about it quite often actually..

"I'll never meet any of those, because now my Dad is protecting me and later I will have a boyfriend. He will be really strong, like my sister Victoire's boyfriend is!"

"Teddy isn't that strong actually, he's just nice. And I promise you that you'll never find a boyfriend. Who'd want something like you?", Lorcan asked loudly.

"Now now, children. Behave at the table and don't say this awful things to eachother", Molly interfered and put more food on their plates. Dominique shoved her's away and smiled at her Mom, who looked at Lorcan and Lysander in a really disapproving way. The twins just stared back - They didn't like Fleur, anyway. She was just like her youngest daughter.

Suddenly they heard a 'crack' in the garden and stood up quickly with wide grins on their faces.

"That's got to be Mommy!", Lorcan shouted and ran towards the door. Lysander followed quickly and opened it. Their mom was already standing on the stairs and smiled at them in her usual dreamy way. She opened her arms and welcomed them with a soft hug.

"Hello little Lo and Ly, how was your day?", she asked while they went back to the kitchen.

"It was horrible, because we had to talk to Domick again and she said horrible things! Also her Mom really hates us," Lorcan explained. Lysander nodded excitedly and grabbed his Mom's hand.

"Don't say bad things about other people. I heard that the Morkup Pusters really like people who do that and those creatures are very scary," their Mom responded and entered the kitchen, "Hello everyone."

The twins stared at her with wide eyes. "They are really scary? Have you met one of the Morkup Pusters before, Mommy?", Lysander asked and grabbed his Mom's hand more tightly.

"No, I haven't. I always try to be friendly. It is unhealthy for them to be with friendly people, so they avoid me."

"Wow Mom, Daddy must be full of them, right?", Lorcan said sceptically. His mom laughed quietly and shook her head.

Two hours later the twins were lying in their beds and their Mom sat between them on a chair. She had just finished telling them about her day and about the Mackled Malaclaws. Lorcan and Lysander couldn't wait until they were old enough to accompany their Mom on her trips, but she always told them that they needed to be in Hogwarts first. So they couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and come home for the holidays to go on a trip with their Mom. She always smiled at them when they asked about more stories of her adventures, but she never rejected them. Their Mom was a great story teller and they didn't know that most part of her adventures were fictional, yet.

**Hope you had fun and don't ask me what age they are in this story. They're 8 obviously, because they have to wait 3 years to go to Hogwarts! They act younger, but well.. I didn't think about their age (or anyone else's!) while writing.**

**See you next time! :)  
><strong>


End file.
